The Five Cities
by Ravenna Mireille
Summary: Humans, who have come of age with innate abilities to control the unnatural, each undergo training in order to face tests and choose which city they will protect and serve. Love comes in a different form as a new war looms over the dark edge and threatens to destroy the existence and peace between the five cities. Will they be able to save their kingdoms in time?
1. Prologue

**This is a new story that I have recently come up with and I hope you all enjoy and give it a chance.**

**This is also a disclaimer- E.L. James is the sole owner of these characters, I just want to be a small part of it.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

The Five Cities were created after the war.

A war so malicious and unforgiving that it desolated the lands and everyone that lived in it. The Phantom Army ignited the fire that would destroy the people and led them to their deaths and they succeeded for the better part of 20 years killing off millions of the innocent and the guilty alike.

A noble warrior named Raymond Steele sought out five other noblemen and formed an alliance between them, uniting their people and defeating the Phantom Army.

The people who survived the battle of blood felt the heavily poisonous impact. When the war had finally ceased, the people, who were born into violence, turned against each other and nature soon followed their influence. The war-stricken with chemical use caused the majority of the inhabitants to become genetically modified, enhanced even. The people developed powers and this prompted more danger as the people were unaware of how to use it for the goodness of humanity.

The five noblemen decided to each form the Five Cities of Bravos, Yasaro, Illios, Kaorth, and Valeria in hope that they can prevent future occurrences such as these and keep the peace between lands. Harmony soon returned to the lands under this newfound order.

Each region was known for their talents and gifts, some more powerful than the last. Each person had their own gifts that could not be categorised but each region had a collective power.

Bravos was known for their flight and their ability to make an alliance with the air. They became the messengers of the five cities due to their swiftness and skill to travel for long periods of time.

Yasaro and its people along with their other gifts were famous for their ability to nurture. Their kind nature made them the largest produce providers in the world, shipping their crops for profit among the kingdoms.

Illios was known for its people's ability to read minds. It made them the city of justice and were looked up to for their undying honesty. It's where most of the kingdoms prisoners go to serve their sentence.

Kaorth was praised for their skills of forgery. Their innate skills of forming objects from stone, gold, silver made them quite wealthy in the eyes of the five kingdoms. They were the trade capital of the globe, often forming friendships with Yasaro.

Valeria housed the most powerful ones of them all. The place where the elite of the world live and stay. The people within Valeria had never had a solid power for their region as everybody had their unique talents which were hard to replicate and so, they gathered to be the protectors of the five cities. Their unpredictability meant they were both feared and adored throughout the realms.

All the while, every adolescent when they become of age are taken within the Bellevue. A training facility used to make them stronger and ensuring better protection for the kingdoms. The facility trains them to harness their powers and build their combat for a period of four years and when their stay terminates they can either choose to go back to their city or take a test to see if they are eligible to pick a new one.

The tests for the new choosers comes to light in the form of a mission within a simulation. The simulation tests not only their physical strength but also their strength within. After this is revealed, each chooser is given an animal in the form of their soul spirit, whether it be a bird, monkey or tiger. Each person is given the responsibility to care for the life of their animal.

For the first time ever, the simulation tests for this year's participants will be held within Valeria.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? **

**Continue or ditch?**


	2. Testing

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**_Bellevue_**

_Christian's POV_

"Christian!"

I turned my head to see my friend, Jason Taylor, doing a slight jog to where I stood. I knew why he was coming over, he was originally from Bravos meaning that being a messenger is in his blood. His hair was buzzcut and he had a large physique, almost like a bodyguard or a bouncer.

"What're you doing, man? Training's about to start."

I smirk at him, "So why're you here?"

I was the same height as him and equally as built but apart from a buzzcut, my hair was normal, copper coloured. My face a bit more chiseled like my father's and I had my mother's grey eyes. I was standing near the hill of the valley, it was high enough that the bustle of Bellevue didn't reach and it was quiet, peaceful here.

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you think? looking for your ass, as always. I mean, today's the day where they choose if you can do the test or not and you're here daydreaming."

I scoffed.

Today was choosing day.

It's bullshit, if you as me, cause before you can actually decide on your city of choice, the people running the shit have to choose if you can actually pick their city or not. It's a whole eligibility thing. They check your background, your combat and then they suggest you a city out of the five. You're lucky if they give you more than one option but it's kind of suicide to pick an option that they didn't provide you. I get where they're coming from, I mean, imagine being a compulsive liar and then choosing to go to Illios. You'd be ostracised, I don't wanna think that someone could be that stupid.

"I never actually thought Valeria would open its doors for the tests. I mean, normally, they're held in Bravos but wow." Taylor began to say, "they're just the tests, after all."

I shrugged, "maybe they wanted a change of scenery."

"I doubt it. Valeria hasn't opened its doors to visitors for a while ever since it got too dangerous for them." He murmured.

_Ah_, _the incident_. People say it was a freak accident, a Valerian knocked their stabiliser out during combat and was unaware of it. For those who don't know what a stabiliser is, it helps to keeps the user's powers minimised for safety reasons but by the time the Valerian decided to use their power, a couple of homes got decimated. Apparently, the homeowners were killed instantly. After that, Valeria shut its doors to visitors in case they got hurt being inexperienced within the city, keeping up with all the dangers. It was decided that it was safer that way and the councils agreed.

_So what changed?_

We stopped in the heart of the Bellevue. We were supposed to go into the tower one by one, I could faintly see my brother and his girlfriend standing near the front of the building. He was a year older than me but he wanted to stay until Kate Kavanagh was eligible, god knows why. That woman is the devil, she had the power of mind control but only to a certain extent, she could make you do something out of the ordinary but that was about it.

"Right, line up!" The commanding officer shouted, "State your full name and call number to the scribe and wait til it's called."

Names from A-F got called in painstakingly slow, but the nerves were catching up, I wasn't gonna lie and say I wasn't nervous.

A tannoy called out, "Elliot Grey, 146962"

Taylor looked at me, "didn't your brother already do this test last year?"

"No," I sighed, "He opted out. He wanted to go with Kavanagh."

He just nodded.

I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Bellevue with its subsidised housing and residents made up of trainers, it was the training capital of the whole realm. The trainees who weren't choosing this year were all around the grounds, landing hits with wooden dummies or with each other. It was grey and bleak but it was fine, the people who came here were just passing through anyway, including us, around 350 choosers were doing the test today, a handful more than last year's.

"Hey there, Christian," said a voice trying to be sultry but just sounding a little constipated.

_Fuck. I have no time to deal with this shit._

"What do you want, Susanna?", I took a deep breath and choked on her overly flowery perfume.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a quick one before you went in for your assessment.", she batted her eyes.

Susanna was a one-time thing, but obviously, she doesn't think so. She was pretty enough with her shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes, due to the training, her body was toned and she had stamina but her personality ruined it for her. I admit, I was dumb and drunk and just wanted a quick fuck to get the stress of training out of my system. She was too willing and was overall an easy lay.

The tannoy sounded again, "Christian Grey, 146963."

_The voice of God._

"Time's up," I muttered as I walked past her.

I wasn't really sure what to expect going into the building. I passed my brother on his way out and we shared a brief look that didn't really say much. He and I shared roughly the same power of ice. We were always the ones who got scrutinised because we had more training than others, inherited from our parents. Both of us always thought we'd get sorted into Bravos, due to their affinity in the north.

_I wonder what they said to him._

The hallway was dark and deserted, no one inside apart from the two trainers escorting me. It had a medieval feel to it, all stone and fabric drapes, everything looked identical in Bellevue.

"Here."

I was led to a door to my right and inside was a strangely modern room full of mirrors and a singular chair. It had dim lighting but it was bright enough to make out everything inside.

"You can sit, you know." A voice said behind me.

It was a man in a white lab coat and he took the seat next to the big chair. His glasses were perched on his nose, quite old, greying, and he looked through some kind of folder.

_Probably my history,_ I thought.

"Well, Christian Grey, I must say you have an impressive file." He looked up at me, "My name is Dr. John Flynn. Why don't you have a seat? It says here you excelled in major combat and strategy. Flying colours. Your powers are equally as impressive, I might add."

I didn't know if he was talking to himself or to me._ Get on with it, fucker. _

"I just need to insert this in your arm and it will relay me your time within Bellevue and also give me your statistics. From that, I will determine what the right cause of action is for you after you undertake the choosing test." He produced a needle and inserted it into my right arm, and taped neuro-feeders onto my temples.

The only sound after that came from the small television that relayed my time here in Bellevue. My victories in missions and my losses, it was a bit nostalgic, if you ask me, but I was never really fond of nostalgia.

Once it ended, the good doctor started to speak once again, "Okay, so, everything looks well in shape. You've trained well, Christian. I'm sure everything will pay off."

I was completely confident I'd be sorted into Bravos, I'd be useful there. I wouldn't mind the cold. Ever since I was a boy in the out-lands, I'd wanted to be situated there.

I was getting impatient, "So? What's the verdict?"

Dr. John Flynn looked at me intently, "Your ideal situation would be to get situated within Bravos."

I was elated, "Okay, thank you very much." I started to get out of the seat but he put his hand on my forearm.

"..but under my research, I feel that you and your particular talents would be better suited for conditions such as, the ones held in Valeria."

_Fucking hell._

My brother stayed near the edges of Bellevue and moved Kavanagh in with him after a year of being together. It was a small cottage but it fit two people and that was enough for them. The wildflowers on the windowsills were vibrant against the grey stone walls.

"Elliot! Let me in, you shit!"

The door opened and I was face to face with the she-devil, herself.

"Did you get the same?"

I stared at her incredulously, "I'm not saying anything to you."

Elliot stood behind her, "I know what you got, Christian. We all need to go now anyway, we're going to be late for Valeria."

My blood boiled, "How can you be so calm about this!?"

They're placing us in a position of certain death!"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at me, "Christian, you can't be serious. You must've predicted it somehow. Your statistics are crazy, your battle stats are the same, and you have better control of your powers than I do, for Christ's sake. What would an ice element be doing in Bravos? Making ice sculptures? We're better than that!"

I closed my eyes in acceptance, "you are willing to go to Valeria?"

When I opened my eyes, his hand was grasped firmly in Kate's and he nodded his answer, "Yes and you should be too."

**_Valeria_**

_Anastasia's POV_

The skies were blue today. A perfect replica of my powder blue irises, I always thought they were too big for my face but I guess, I grew into them. Everything was ready for tonight. My hair was brushed and left in their curls along my back and I was going to wear my blood red dress for the festivities.

The new transfers would be here shortly for their test. I never chose to go to the choosing, I mean, where else can I go? A 19-year-old with three dragons and an infinite multitude of powers.

"It would be a waste of your powers if you were going off to deliver letters around Bravos or tend to the earth in Yasaro, my dear. I can hardly think your dragons would be able to testify to the truth when they're on trial for eating lambs in Illios. Your place is here in Valeria with us, at least we understand your powers." My father's voice echoed in my head from the memory where he expressed his disdain at the very thought of me attending the choosing.

_I wasn't going to fit in anywhere else anyway, _I thought.

A playful growl outside of my balcony broke me from my reverie.

I giggled, "Balerion, I can't go joyriding with you today. It's choosing day, remember?"

The doors to my balcony opened and revealed my scaly, black and red-eyed dragon who nudged me with his big head, almost twice the size of me and growled sadly.

"I know, I know" I shushed him. "Tomorrow, I promise."

With a huff, he flew away, presumably to find his brothers and make up for the lack of fun for today. His large frame nearly took up the sky and I wonder if he's overfeeding himself- it wouldn't be the first time. To everyone else, he's a fearsome and ruthless creature who cannot be tamed. It's true, though. It is not in a dragon's nature to be conquered and kept.

I sighed and eyed him enviously as he relished in the clouds. He screeched back at me all the way up from his perch in the sky, like he understood my jealousy.

_What I'd give to fly away as easily as you do, Balerion._

"A lot more choosers made it through to the simulation this year, Ana. Isn't that great?" Ella burst into my room with the exuberance of a wild elephant. "Even if it's only by a handful more than last year's."

Ella is my serve but I only need her for special occasions such as birthdays, balls, festivals and the Choosing Ceremony. Usually, she works in her flower shop near the Citadel. She has the menial gift of flower growth but she's in Valeria as her husband, Gareth can channel storms. They balance each other out, really.

I smiled at her while grabbing a silk scarf that fell on the floor, "Yes, I suppose so. I'm very happy for them to have made it through. The tests are not exactly easy, though."

She ran around my room, tidying things up, getting the laundry basket from my bathroom and then making my bed.

"For being the King's daughter, I think it's exciting- oh, let me get that for you -being able to give the choosers their animals." She chattered, "I think you're almost ready now. I'll leave you to get finished with your attire, my mother and I are arranging the florals for the ceremony."

I waved my hand at her, "of course, you may be excused. Have fun with the celebrations, Ella."

"You as well, my child.", she sang, "perhaps this year may not be as repetitive for you."

I looked at the sky and the mountains beyond and a slight sadness came over me.

I hoped so.

_Christian's POV_

The train towards Valeria did not take long, a few hours at the most. The view from the mountains couldn't compare as the tall structures loomed in over the horizon.

"So, what are you gonna choose?" Taylor asked me for the second time today.

I was still struggling with my inner conflict and disbelief that my brother would choose Valeria but at the same time, I think my parents trained us to be more than just messengers of Bravos.

The train stopped and 350 people formed a crowd in front of the gates of Valeria. It was the biggest city of them all, the most dangerous and admittedly the most picturesque. I admired the structures of the exterior guard walls and the gate opened to reveal the rest of the city.

I looked around and saw the impressive stone houses of the Valerian residents, shops were littered all over the place and vendors were yelling their sales of the day. The signature red and black Valerian flags were everywhere. It had an atmosphere that was impressive but grounded. It made you feel brave but wary in the same breath but there was an underlying lethal-ness about it, knowing that you're standing within the greatest city that housed the greatest warriors made you feel a slight weakness.

The impressive architecture stood out and made their buildings a reflection of their people. Admired, but feared.

_Could I fit in here? Would this be a better choice for me?_

A deafening screech interrupted my inner thoughts.

Taylor shouted, "What the fuck is that!?"

"Everybody, get down!", José Rodriguez, one of our group, screamed towards the choosers and civilians alike. He readied his bow and arrow but an arm stopped him from firing.

"You will do no such thing," A valerian officer calmly spoke.

José jerked his arm away from the officer, "get the fuck away from me, it's a fucking dragon!"

Everyone looked up to the massive beast in the sky and collectively, it seemed to multiply into three separate beings, all each more imposing than the last. I could taste the fear of the people in my surroundings.

"Fuck this shit," José aimed his steel arrow and shot it towards one of the dragons. He was one of the many skilled bowmen in Bellevue but he was dumb because in a city like Valeria if they wanted to eradicate a problem, it would've been long gone by now. I lunged at him but it was too late

I lunged at him but it was too late and everybody watched as the arrow pierce the side of the smaller dragon's nose and it let out a painful cry. The two others fled away from the city, clearly sensing a threat but I was confused. From what I heard about dragons when they sense a threat, they erase it.

The injured dragon dived towards where we all stood and it was imposing. Its cream and gold colouring contrasted by its red-orange wings, its 25-foot length, armed with razor sharp teeth and talons, only obscured by the fact it was known of dragons to be able to breathe fire, was dangerous.

It opened its mouth and the familiar colours of the blaze began to shine through the depths of its throat.

"Tezarion! _Geledhis_!"

The dragon at once stopped its attempted massacre and turned towards the citadel doors. Everyone looked over and saw a gorgeous woman, with her pale skin contrasting her long brown hair that lay loose upon her back and powder blue eyes. Her red dress hugged her figure deliciously as her hourglass form came into view.

"Fuck me," whispered Taylor.

Her eyes the colour of the Pacific ocean locked with the dragon's blood red and she walked towards it with a confidence, a kindness. Her heels clicking against the ground but faltered when she saw the arrow lodged in the side of the dragon's head. A ferocity overcame her.

"Who is responsible for this?" She asked, almost silent, chilling.

The Valerian officer focused on José's form and José started to shake violently on the floor and wailed in terror. After a few moments, he was rendered unconscious. Time stood still.

I was captivated by this woman, my eyes still on her figure as she approached the dragon and nuzzled it. Her hand then swiftly pulled the arrow out of the dragons head and her palm shed a light on the wound, it was closed within seconds.

"Biaré." She comforted the dragon, "Biaré, Tezarion."

She proceeded to look at the crowd of choosers, including myself. Our eyes locked for a fraction of a second but they did, nevertheless. Her poker face giving nothing away as the dragon once again fled into the sky and she walked back to the citadel.

"What in the mother-fuck just happened?" Elliot boomed.

Everyone was too stunned to speak but it ended as they burst into gossip.

"How can a woman control a dragon so well?"

"Was it her animal?"

"It can't have been, there were three of them."

An order from the people was requested from the officer and after what he did to José, everyone was happy enough to oblige. The Citadel where the girl entered a few minutes ago was the venue for the tests. It was strangely modern compared to its exterior but they still maintained the intricately designed ceilings, resembling larger dragon scales as the diamond shapes perturbed from the roof towards the ground.

All of us were then separated into four groups and put into a room where a tester was waiting. Every single one of us had to relinquish an object of significant value in order to gain entry into the simulation room. It looked like something out of a movie, helmets with strange lights were placed equally in lines around the room with our call numbers written in neon signs above them. They were inside these glass boxes that were big enough to avoid feeling claustrophobic, but I guess we needed the space.

"Please find your designated helmet under your call number and proceed to put all of the equipment on. If you have any troubles, raise your hand and someone will come to assist you.", The tester said into the mic.

"Good luck, little bro." Elliot punched my arm, "it's go time."

Everyone collectively stood in the glass boxes and the doors shut automatically after. I saw my reflection on all four sides.

I took a deep breathe, "One-way glass."

The testers voice relayed into the box, "This is your test. This is a virtual reality helmet which will place you into the city of Restoria. Your task is to each obtain the object that you handed to us upon arrival, before entering this room. I hope each of you will utilise the skills you have learned in your years of training. Your enemies within this test are not the same as each other therefore not much help can be given between peers. Upon finding the item, the simulation will end. The task lasts 24 hours, no more, no less and if you fail, you will return to your city and further attempts of taking the test in the future will be declined. This is a chance to show the councils that you are worthy of a place within the city that you choose after this mission. Good luck to you all."

Everything turned to black.

* * *

**Okay, so their little trip to the testing rooms was interrupted by our little miss feisty.**

**Stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	3. Sabotaged

**_Disclaimer- everyone knows who the fsog characters belong to_**

**_I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

_Restoria_

My stone necklace.

The one that was given to me by my mother before I left the outlands for the Bellevue. My necklace with the colour of the brightest blue straight from the summer sky, that one can turn dark azure at the same time as the night. The object that I was searching for here, in Restoria.

My necklace that shared the same colour as the woman from Valeria's bottomless eyes.

I woke up with a headache and a face full of grass in a field. Next to me was a backpack with all the presumed essentials I needed for this 24-hour task, including water, food and a map. The map showed where my necklace was kept and it was not far from where I was. It kept a geotag on my location so I knew exactly how far I was from it.

_No weapons,_ I cursed, _This would've been so much easier_.

I just wanted to get this done quickly with as little injuries as possible but for that, I needed a weapon. For that, I was glad the test was chosen to be in Restoria. The city is known for its thieves, it is one of the many cities that aren't in the region of the big five. This means that they hardly had any laws or rules to follow, meaning that murder was probably legal here.

"Stealing sure as hell was," I muttered under my breath.

The other tests which were given the years prior were simulations within villages of their own and had to make a sacrifice that showed their true colours. I mean, it's only a simulation but it's very real in the vision centres and they're a lot harder to come back from.

My map glowed a blue tinge and showed that my necklace was nestled in between the Pandora cliffs. The fastest route was apparently through the Ezian village.

The clock at the top right-hand side of my vision was now visible.

_19 hours, 46 minutes remaining._

"Great," I yawned.

It was strange taking nearly five hours to wake up from the simulation drop and I remember resting on the train to Valeria. The trainers said the fatigue from the drop came from our neuro-energy being transferred to the simulation and would only last a half hour at most.

_So why do I feel so goddamn tired?_

Twenty hours was more than enough time to finish the mission as it didn't really take me long to reach the village. Granted, jumping on a horse-led hay wagon that was passing through helped quite a bit. The village was pretty deserted apart from a few locals but that was about it. Wooden houses littered the area, small farms with scarce animals were there too. It was disappointing, I guess but who'd want to live in a thief infested city anyway.

The deeper I walked through, the deeper the fatigue hit as I started to sway through the village.

"Hey, stranger." A girl with blonde hair and a barmaid's uniform which showed off her bust leered at me, "Want a drink? Not many handsome folks like you come around often. Wouldn't wanna miss my chance."

It's been a hell of a while since I bedded a woman, _too long in fact _but I swear to god, I hated blondes with a passion.

"I'd rather miss mine." I snorted.

The blonde turned red, huffed and walked away while the other locals sniggered at her disdain at getting rejected. Tiredness hit me so hard from every angle that I started developing a double vision and I sensed something was wrong.

"You should rest, Christian." A voice whispered from all around me.

_15 hours, 07 minutes remaining._

The locals began to eye me up, searching my stature for valuables, no doubt. I was vulnerable and they knew it. I had no weapons to fight them off with, even though I was proficient at boxing, they probably had more weapons than me right now.

"Go to the inn, Christian," the voice came back. "You should be able to sleep there. Go sleep, Christian."

My two feet betrayed me as they carried my body to the local inn in order to get a room for a couple of hours but the innkeeper was cautious, wary and didn't think I had good intentions. It was laughable for a town of thieves.

"You aren't a thief, are ya?" His southern accent came through thickly, while his moustache just made him the poster boy for cowboys and old fashioned shotguns. _No, but you are, so just fuck off and give me the key._

"No. Just passing through," I said, irritated, sleepy.

He sniffed and threw the key in my direction, "One night only."

_NO, NO, NO. What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck outta here! _

My subconscious practically bellowed at me but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to care. I succumbed to the slumber that gripped me with both hands and darkness flooded my vision but all I saw, in the end, was a pair of sky blue eyes, set within a delicate heart-shaped face.

**_Valeria_**

_Anastasia's POV_

"So, how are the simulations getting on?" I asked the administrator. "Any victors, yet?"

After the whole fiasco with one of the choosers imposing a minor injury on my weakest dragon, I decided to pay a small visit to the simulation rooms. I was still livid at the fact that they actually tried to harm Tezarion and for no good reason at all. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean you have to destroy it.

Although, I was curious about the man who obviously tackled and tried to stop this José. From the two seconds, I spared observing him, I could tell he was very handsome. Extremely, in fact. His grey eyes were piercing and complemented his copper-toned hair that looked so soft to touch. His chiseled jawline agreed with his face and gave it a strong aesthetic.

I breathed out.

_I wonder what his name is._

Would his name be as attractive to the tongue as he was on the eyes? I wonder how it'd sound once it fell from my lips in the throes of passion. I shook my head.

_Geez, Ana, you haven't even met the guy. Relax._

The administrator's voice shook me from my inner monologue, "None yet, Miss Steele, but they've only just begun."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me to forget." I was suddenly sheepish, "I'm just going to observe for a few moments."

"Be my guest, Miss Steele."

I sauntered through and in between the glass boxes where the choosers were undertaking their mission. Their bodies were still active and fighting as they would outside of the simulation, so it was a perfect time to observe those who I deemed had the potential to join a rigorous house such as, Valeria. In the real world, the simulations only last only for a couple of hours but within the virtual reality, they could last for days depending on their mission. Due to the shortness of time within the real world, their bodies will only get tired fractionally. Sort of like, a training session.

I stopped roaming the room when I saw him. He was situated in one of the five glass boxes across from me and my god, was he a sight for sore eyes. His body was that of a Greek God and I could faintly see the outline of his jaw, it was a pity his eyes and most of his head was hidden underneath the helmet.

_But why wasn't he moving?_

All around him was a flurry of activity with the choosers fighting their way through the mission. The closer I got to him, the more confused I got. My brows furrowed in confusion, was there something wrong?

I looked around me and saw that most of the administrators had left the room,

_for food, probably._ I rolled my eyes.

Looking around once more, I grasped the handle of his cell and opened it, tentatively. Still, there was no movement from the handsome man, almost as if he were sleeping.

"How strange," I whispered.

One of my many powers was the ability to read, control and command minds with either a glance or a single touch. I could see what people saw, hear what they dreamt, knew what they longed for and make them do what I wanted. I carefully picked up one of his hands and touched his skin.

**_Restoria_**

The wooden floor creaked as it supported my weight and I realised I was standing in a small room. It had nothing but a small dresser and a bed, which was clearly occupied. His breathing was even and slow and looked so peaceful but this was Restoria if I remembered correctly. Nothing good ever happened to you here, if you slept as soundly as this.

I looked around the room and saw that his bag was already raked through and the door left wide open.

"Typical," I scoffed.

Surely after years of training, you'd know everything by now. How could he be so stupid? Taking a nap in what was considered to be one of the biggest thieving regions in the realm. Did he not want to finish his mission? The biggest step in the start of his adult life? What's wrong wi-

"Wait a minute.", I stopped my inner speech to closely inspect his face. He had a minuscule dusting of a yellow gold powder upon his face, near his eyes. One that I was sure he was not supposed to have.

"The Grasslands." I whispered incredulously, "what on earth were you doing there?"

I let my eyes cloud over and search through his find, skimming recent memories of his. The wary innkeeper, the shady locals, the blonde barmaid, the wagon ride, and then the start of his simulation-

"You dropped there," I gasped.

But that was not permitted. That's not where he was supposed to land. Every participant intended for Restoria was meant to land within vicinities of each other out in the Meadow Valleys. The Grass Lands were restricted after Restoria thieves discovered how to use the pollen of the Grass flower to make sleeping drafts for unsuspecting visitors.

_So why did he end up there?_

From what I saw in his mind, he had a little more than 15 hours left in his count but ten hours could have easily passed since then. It was just after dawn when he arrived in the village and now, it was nearing dark. He didn't have much time left and he didn't deserve to go out like this.

I pressed my palm to his forehead and I was back to staring up at his obscured face and closed the door before leaving the simulation rooms. I emitted a short pulse of energy that would effectively wake him up and keep him that way for the rest of his time count. Any more than that would be seen as interference and his efforts up until now would be revoked and I'll be damned if anyone wasted their time and hard work only to be sabotaged when it was most important. I was going to find out who did this and when I did, they were going to pay.

_Christian's POV_

My vision blurred when I came to and the door to my room was now wide open. My backpack was emptied out of its contents and the clock which was originally coloured a calming blue was now an angry shade of red, blaring.

_5 hours, 48 minutes remaining._

"FUCK!"

I had to smarten up, I ran towards the only blacksmith in the village and waited. He had an impressive display outside his shop that had numerous swords, shields, and hammers. I surveyed the sword closest to the black and white horse that clearly belonged to the blacksmith, himself.

"Dumbass", I shook my head at myself. "How could you be so stupid? Sleeping and leaving your shit like that in the mother-fucking house of thieves."

No time to waste, I decided as I quickly grabbed the sword and the blacksmith's horse. We bolted towards the direction of the Pandora cliffs.

"HEY! THIEF!" The blacksmith bellowed. "STOP HIM!"

All that responded to him were the growing distant gallops of his now stolen horse.

"He'd get over it, anyway.", I spat and the horse neighed at me as if it understood.

The Pandora cliffs were by far the most obscure of all, situated deep within Restoria, no one really knows what goes on in there. In training, we're taught how to fight, defend ourselves, scavenge, survive. We get taught different architectures, the history of different places and how to get out alive of those places. However, the Pandora cliffs were not covered in survival 101.

_3 hours, 17 minutes remaining._

_"PLEASE, HELP US!"_

I tugged the horse to a stop just as soon as a woman dressed in rags gripped me with her hands.

"Please," she bowed her head, her hands shaking in the air near my frame. "Save me, please."

I turned my head and looked around the land. There was nothing. The land was barren of all inhabitants, nature and looked fire-stricken. Ashes covered the ground and I was confused about where the woman even came from. There was nothing for miles.

The woman looked up and I was stunned, it was the woman from Valeria. Her bright blue orbs stared into my soul and her hair, despite being disheveled, still shined in its glory. But something was off. Her confidence which I had seen displayed in the citadel, waned. I was looking into the eyes of an imitation.

I got off my horse and walked towards her but every step I took, she took one back.

"What do you really want?"

Suddenly, her eyes turned into slits, resembling those of a snake. Her hair now long, dull and overgrown, seemed to overshadow her head and in a short time, only her eyes became visible as she transcended into a dark figure-less matter.

"Thisss isss a warning to you, Chrissstian."

I drew my sword, "A warning for what?"

"Thingsss are not alwayssss what they ssseeem," The spirit laugh menacingly

"And prey tell, what does that fucking mean?"

"Your mind sayssss you belong in Bravosss but iss that really where you truly belong?" She asked in a taunting voice. "Poor Chrissstian, doess not know of hisss desstiny."

With that, the being disappeared and the ground fell from beneath me. I hurriedly grasped onto the edge of the cliff. The horse laid down just enough for me to grab the rope and tie it to a perturbing rock. The drop between the cliff face and the ground was around 100-150 feet. On the bright side, if anyone attacks, it'll be the fall that kills me. The bottom of the cliff was murky and damp, hardly any sunlight reached the floor. The climb down was long and tedious, the rope burns on my hand hurt more when the rope ran out and I was forced to rock climb.

_Who the fuck even was that woman? WHAT even was that?_

_1 hour remaining._

Nearing the ground, I searched for my sword which was wedged in between some rocks.

"Christian?"

I'm getting deja vu. Fuck's sake.

"Taylor?"

His silhouette came into view. He was wearing the same identical thing that I was, but instead of a backpack, he had a satchel. A hammer was also situated in his right hand.

He bellowed, "MAN! Am I glad to see you!"

His booming voice echoed throughout the cliffs.

I narrowed my eyes, as far as I knew Taylor wasn't meant to be here, he was referred to a city nearer the Outlands.

"Why're you here, Taylor?"

He looked at me like I grew two heads, "I'm getting my thing. What's it look like?"

"Why didn't you go through the Ezian village? It was the fastest route to get here."

He stared at me defensively, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Sorry for not taking up any map classes."

I stared back at him blankly, "Where's yours? We'll get yours first."

He laughed, "Nah, you got here first, you get first take."

"No." I clenched my jaw, "We'll get yours."

In one swift breath, he raised his hammer towards me. I dodged his swing and kicked him in the ribs, sending him to the ground. He ran back up towards me and I reached for my sword uncovering it from its wedge between the stones, met his right arm and sliced through his flesh causing him to drop the hammer. I held the sword up against his neck and pinned him against the wall, the steel blade almost tasting his artery.

"Show yourself, goddamn you. Fight me like a man and reveal yourself."

Suddenly, his face morphed into the blacksmith from the Ezian village. His black eyes were wide, lines were deeply embedded in his face along with his greying hair that showed his age. His whole form shaking, quivering from fear.

"You would commit murder for a sword and a horse?" I whispered.

"These are hard times. We don't need another thief ransacking through our shit again." He spat at me. "We've had enough of them."

I angled the blade just enough to draw blood, "Your people stole what was mine first. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for your collective stupidity."

A silence fell around the cliffs.

In a second, he threw my map on the ground and reached into his back pocket. My stone necklace hung loosely from his quivering fingertips.

"I have the gift of travel, along with my forge. This is what you're looking for, is it not?"

_20 minutes remaining._

"Drop it in my hand and go." I spat. "I don't have time to waste dealing with people like you."

The cliffs then hazed around me, my belongings disappeared one by one. I was back to black but exhaustion gripped me from all angles. My brother's voice was calling my name.

"Christian? Come on, what're you doing? It's over."

He removed my helmet and I collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Oof, looks like Christian had a hard time in his simulation.**

**Who's trying to sabotage him though?**

**It won't be revealed until later chapter but until then, stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Spirit Animal

**Disclaimer- I don't own the FSOG characters.**

**Also, I just want to thank the people who reviewed. It definitely helps boost my motivation and encourages me to write more. It also doesn't hurt the fact that people like the story so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Valeria_**

The councilors from the five cities were sat within the throne room of the Citadel, gazing at the screens which held live feeds of the simulation happening below.

"Some of the new choosers are out of their simulation already. There's a lot more of them than I thought there'd be this year." Raymond Steele, the head of council and King of Valeria stated.

"Maybe it's because they are held within Valeria this year, sire." A councilor from Bravos mused.

Raymond laughed, "Maybe, my friend. I am glad, however, to see a change of setting has boosted such motivation, especially from the choosers."

"Yes, sire."

"Among other things," Zohan, King of Yasaro spoke. "The rain from the past few months has caused flooding in our lands, we might need help from Illios to clear it out by next season. It will give the prisoners a good opportunity to find some work."

Philip, Head of Illios, replied, "Of course, we'd be honoured to send help after you offered your assistance during the drought in our region."

While the councilors discussed other things concerning their cities, Raymond stayed quiet, leaning back in his throne with his chin resting on his hand. His eyes intently focused on the simulation happening below the Citadel. He waved over his serve and asked him to tell his daughter to be ready to meet the new choosers once they are released from the simulation room.

"My Lord, I do not want to speak on your daughter's behalf however, I think that she may not be all that keen to greet the new transfers," his serve informed him with his head bowed.

Raymond's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Pray to tell, what happened, boy?"

"One of the transfers had gotten spooked by my lady's dragons, sire. He managed to launch an arrow at one of My Lady's dragon's head."

"I see," Raymond mused. "Well, my daughter has a forgiving nature when it comes to people's mistakes. Therefore, please proceed to relay my message to her."

The serve nodded his head and left the council room in search of the King's daughter.

King Raymond's daughter truly was forgiving and he took pride in her upbringing as a kind, strong woman. However, when it came to her dragon's she was far less open-minded.

_Let's just hope all is well for the ceremony._

_Anastasia's POV_

The bell sounded the end of the simulation for the choosers. I was already out of the citadel and on my way to the castle together my mind before the ceremony. Should I tell someone? More importantly, should I tell him? One thing I did know was that he needed to choose Valeria. If anyone was trying to sabotage him, he'd be safer here, he'd receive more training and the guards could keep an eye on him.

_But it's dangerous here. He's going to be closer to the source, _my subconscious whispered.

It's true, but what better way to get rid of a weed than by pulling it out by the roots.

"My Lady! My Lady!"

I sighed and instantly knew who it was. It was my father's servant. He's on my back five days out of the seven because my father is too lazy to find me himself. Poor guy.

"Good afternoon, James. Is there anything I can help you with?"

His servant uniform drowned his lanky form and made him look smaller than he actually was. It's kind of hard to believe that his brother possessed the power of strength and shield. Oh well, he'll probably grow into it.

"Yes, My Lady. The King has instructed me to inform you that the ceremony for the new transfers is approaching and that he insisted that you must greet them upon arrival."

I was confused in his message since I normally serve as a teacher in the programmes held for the new transfers. It's quite repetitive, I admit. However, all I want to do is help, especially with the new transfers. This also meant that I knew when the simulations were ending.

"I am fully aware of that, James."

He ran out of things to say and the silence got a little awkward. James is often rendered stiff due to my intimidation of him. He didn't exactly tell me but I read his mind once when he was sent on another errand by my father. I'd never really been fond of my powers as people generally feared or adored me due to the amount I had and judged me on that rather than my character.

"Umm... My Lady, the ceremony is now." He said tentatively.

"I know," I gave him a knowing smile just as I heard Balerion and his two brothers approaching. They landed in a circle around us and James looked like he was about to soil himself from fear which was a bad idea since dragons can smell the terror in their victims.

"I'll make it in time, James. You can go now."

A resounding roar from Balerion got him up and running.

I giggled, "He's a good serve, Balerion. Albeit small but he'll get there."

The three dragons collectively snorted as if they didn't think so.

I shook my head and mounted Tezarion, "Come on, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

_Christian's POV_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"He never gets knocked out this easily. The last time, I think, was when he drank too much and challenged one of the bulls in the val- ouch!- okay, I set the bull off on him. I just thought it'd be funny!"

"Shut up, babe."

That was Elliot and Kavanagh, for sure.

"I don't understand it, wasn't everyone in our column sent to the same place? didn't everyone get practically the same test?"

That was Taylor.

"We're running tests on him now and his helmet, but he should open his eyes in about four minutes."

Okay, I didn't know who that was.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Can someone make that stop?

"Hey, wake up, dummy. You could give sleeping beauty a run for her money." Elliot poked me in the face.

My eyes met a bright light and they stung from the overexposure. Elliot, Kavanagh, and Taylor stood around my bed, along with some doctor.

"Hey, man. Welcome back to the land of the living.," Taylor greeted me.

I looked at his face intently, remembering the last time I saw him in that simulation. I laid my eyes next to me and saw my simulation helmet on the side table being pried into by the doctor.

"You okay, Christian?" Kavanagh asked.

The doctor looked up and gave me a once over, if it wasn't from the green beams scanning my body, I would've thought he was checking me out.

"He'll be fine," he answered her. "A little confusion and headache are normal but you should all make your way to the ceremony. It's starting soon. I shall inform you if I find anything out of the ordinary with the helmet."

"Thanks, doc." Elliot shook his hand and we all went towards the great hall.

Taylor stopped me, "what happened in there? None of us saw you in the valley."

"What valley?" I asked. "My necklace was at the Pandora Cliffs. I had to go through some shitty village."

His brows furrowed, "that can't be right. Everyone's objects were found in the dark forest, just after the Meadow Valleys where we dropped."

"GUYS! COME ON!", Elliot shouted through. "You can have your lover's quarrel later. I wanna see my fucking animals."

_I hope his animal chokes him in his sleep._

It was strange, though. What was I doing in another region of Restoria? Could there have been a malfunction? _I doubt it_, I thought. Valeria was run tighter than any facility in the five realms. I definitely would have to investigate this later.

The great hall had the same feel as the rest of Valeria. Imposing. Strong marble pillars that held up the room were decorated with pink and white flowers and the centrepiece included a huge staircase beveled with more flowers. Elliot made a beeline to the food and refreshments while Kavanagh told him off for stuffing too much food in his mouth at once. Some girls were standing in the corner, hoping to catch my eye and were smiling flirtatiously at me but all I could think of was her bright blue eyes.

_I wonder if she's gonna be here._

A screech interrupted my thoughts and everyone looked up to the open skylight in the ceiling. The biggest dragon, all black and red fury, was perched up and was looking down from the skylight. From the size of its head, its whole form was not going fit within the great hall. It leaned further down until its snout was a few metres from the ground.

And there she was.

Her graceful and lithe form jumped down from behind the dragon's head and she thanked it. Her sweet voice filling my ears and I wondered how it would sound when she'd scream my name as I drove into her. She was the centre of attention and Jesus, why wouldn't she be. Her red bondage dress was sinful and it should've been illegal to have someone as gorgeous as her on this unworthy earth.

My blue-eyed Goddess then looked up and stared at me long and slow through half-lidded eyes effectively creating bedroom eyes which got me instantly hard. Her eyes focused elsewhere as the King and Queen came into view. The Queen flittered to the girl and by the way, she hugged her- they obviously shared a connection. Little did I know how big of a connection it actually was.

"Welcome!" The king's booming voice greeted us, "I am so very glad at the number that prevailed through the simulations. There are more of you this year than we expected. Nevertheless, you are all welcome. All of you standing here have proven your place as strong, skillful warriors. We, at Valeria, would be delighted to welcome you all with open arms, if you decided to choose this kingdom. There also won't be any hard feelings, if any of you chose otherwise." He finished with a hearty chuckle.

The atmosphere within the room lifted after that, with most people finding the King's joke amusing. My eyes were once again drawn to the dark-haired beauty standing side by side and in deep conversation with the Queen. She seemed quite placating like she was trying to ease the Queen's worries.

_Is she some sort of ward? A friend? A niece, perhaps?_

_Anastasia's POV_

Everyone was mingling with each other but there was a force in the air, an excitement, which they were rightful to have. It seemed to stop after I arrived as everyone's eyes fell on me and I stood up straighter because of it. I looked up at the florals floating in the air, courtesy of Ella and her mother. My eyes scanned the room for the man who clouded my mind for the past 24 hours, only to find that he was already looking at me. His eyes were filled with lust and I matched him feeling for feeling.

"Anastasia?"

I looked towards the voice and noticed father and mother arrived. In an instant my mother was right beside me, holding me close.

"You look beautiful." She smiled at me.

"Well, I take after you, do I not?" I kissed her cheek.

My mother laughed, "You'll have to stop deferring all my compliments to you back to me, in the future, or it'll get to my head, my love."

"Never, Momma. You've always been the most beautiful."

Her eyes welled up, "Are you sure you'll manage on your own for the ceremony?"

My father had instructed for me to gift the new choosers their animals for today, a privilege passed down from the King to his children. I didn't really have much choice on the matter seeing I was their only child.

"Of course, momma."

"Are you sure? Because I could always help you." My mother hugged me again.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, "Yes, I'll be fine. Stop worrying, please."

I know the welcome speech is done and I turn and see my father, laughing at me with his arms held out.

"You know, my love, you are stunning. I cannot wait for you to gift these children their lifelong companions. Also, if you don't mind, my child, see if you could cool the wine that's about to be served. You know how I despise warm wine."

I laughed, "It's good to know where your priorities lie, Father."

"Are you ready to start the ceremony?" He asked me, "because you know I could always do it in your stead, my love."

_My parents were one and the same. _

"Yeah, I know, but it is okay. I can do it." I said with determination in my steely eyes.

He hugged me tightly, "That's my girl."

He abruptly turned to face the new transfers and said in his bellowing voice, "Attention, everyone! Tonight is the lucky night! Tonight will be presented by my only daughter, Princess Anastasia. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors and may God be with you all."

After that, everyone started to come up and one by one, the new transfers came and chose which city they belonged to, which house they wanted to serve for the rest of their lives. Their blood oath to the lands sealed their fate and their future and as promised- their spirit animals were presented to them by me, through the royal gift of spiritual sight.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Princess Anastasia_." A voice like honey melted through my ears, I looked up through my eyelashes and saw the person whom I wanted to meet. _Officially, that is._

His grey eyes pierced through me like ice but they warmed my body like fire. His intense gaze unbroken, even when he kissed my hand in greeting.

"Thank you. I am equally delighted to meet you, sir." My cheeks blushed like the colour of a million roses.

He smiled, "My name is Christian Grey."

I smiled back, "Well, Mr. Grey, are you ready to choose?"

His eyes lingered on my lips for a few seconds before settling on my eyes, "Yes." He whispered to me.

I took a deep breath and willed some air to course through the venue, the room was getting a little _too_ hot, he raised his eyebrows like he knew my intentions. I was slightly embarrassed to have gotten caught, he must've been a cold element. He was led to the table where he had to take a blood oath and after he chose, he would come back to me to meet his animal.

"I choose Valeria." His strong voice echoed throughout the venue.

My father came over to him with a boisterous laugh, "Welcome, my son! You shan't regret this decision, I promise you!"

Once again, his eyes landed on my form and in a soft voice filled with conviction, he said, "I already know I won't, Sire."

_Fuck, I'm in trouble.__ How can a man as sexy as him exist in this world?_

"Princess Anastasia" his voice caressed my name softly as he stood in my presence, once more.

"Valeria is not an easy challenge, sir." I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

He did nothing but smile like he knew of a secret but did not divulge.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"We shall see."

I put my hand towards his chest and placed it above his heart and he got mildly startled at my gesture. I summoned the light between my fingertips and it expanded. I needed to know if he was strong enough to make it, I needed to know his spirit.

A large screech rang in my ears but I was determined not to let go. Soon enough the ball of light turned into two wings, talons, and a tail and came together to be an enormous gold and copper Griffin with grey piercing eyes.

"The body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle," I whispered to him, the griffin's meaning and the combination of lion and eagle maximises in courage and boldness, and it is said to be always drawn to powerful, fierce monsters. The Griffin is said and used to denote strength and military courage and leadership. Like my dragons, no one has ever seen a griffin before."

He glanced at me, awestruck, as I continued my speech.

"I think your decision to serve Valeria, Christian Grey, was a perfect one."

* * *

** There's chapter 4 for you, guys!**

**The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, thank you so much!**

**Also, I would quite like to make a Pinterest page for this story, just for that extra image and a little boost to bring the imagination to life.**


End file.
